Revenge
by Steffi6400ii
Summary: I can't say much about it yet, but one thing i can say... Someone is trying to get rid of Holmes and that is driving him into the madness.
1. Only the beginning

"Holmes, wake up, I've got a case for you so get up" I could hear him walking back and forth.

"Why don't you just let the police do they're job and let me be" Watson smashed the case file down on the table next to me.

"Cause it's about you, so now get up" I did as he said and got up from my chair. I picked up the file and began reading.

"I don't see why this is about me. Okay, some mental guy has escaped, I can still not see what this has to do with me?" I threw the case back down on the table and sat down again.

"Holmes, it was you who put him behind bars" suddenly he looked worried.

"I still can't see the connection?" I closed my eyes and leaned back on my comfy chair.

"Holmes listen, the police didn't think it was necessary to tell you cause well... they didn't thought he would escape..."

"Cut to the chase" I said, interrupting him.

"The thing is...he was obsessed with you Holmes. Here's some pictures from his hideout before you caught him" He looked more worried then before.

The pictures showed well...walls with pictures of me. There were even pictures of me in the study. The thought about what he waned from me was just passing through my brain, when suddenly I saw another picture from his hideout. There were guns and what looked like plans to a bomb or something. There were shelf's filled with different kinds of poison and some other things I couldn't identify.

"He had plans to kill me" I was shocked, and now that he was on free foot he probably would try to fulfill his plans this time. This was bad, really bad.

"Holmes, I beck you to be careful, I have asked the police to keep an eye on you just for safety reasons" I couldn't believe that I was getting babysitters, but if it get's Watson to feel better then I'll try to live with it.

"Fine, what ever. Wait, why did you ask me to take the case then?"

"I didn't ask you to take the case, I asked you to look at it so you know what's coming. If you need me I'll be down in the kitchen" and then he walked out.

Immediately I stood up and hurried over to the window. On the building in front of me there were standing a man on the roof, when he saw me he gave me a thumps up, I just closed the curtains.

If there really was some kind of psycho out there trying to kill me, I needed to be prepared. I picked up the file again to see who the "fan" was. I was shocked to find out that the name was Jacob Waverly, a man who actually hadn't killed anybody (yet). He had stolen some potions and mixtures, nothing big. I didn't see him as a very big threat or at least I didn't used to. I chose to take a nap.

I woke up with the sound of footsteps slowly moving up the stairs towards the study. Without a sound I got up from the chair, quickly I took some pillows, placed them on the chair and covered them with a blanket. I hid behind the door, waiting. The footsteps stopped right outside the door. The handle slowly turned and the door was opened. I was ready to take him down, so I quickly closed the door, he got stuck between it. I took him around the wrist and put his hand behind his back, I lay him down on the floor without losing the grip on his wrist, then I sat down on his back so he couldn't move.

"What in the world are you doing Holmes. Let me go in this instant" The person walking up the stairs ended up being Watson.

"Watson, why did you sneak up the stairs?"I was still sitting on his back,but I had let his wrist go.

"Mrs. Hudson asked me to check up on you, but as I couldn't hear you up here I just guessed that you were taking a nap, and didn't waned to wake you up. Now get you ass off my back" I got up from his back and apologized (I clapped him on his back).

Next day I woke up with breakfast standing ready for me. Usually Mrs. Hudson doesn't come up with breakfast. She must be worried, cause yesterday when I sat on Watson's back, he had said that Mrs. Hudson had asked him to check up on me. Well you can't say no to a good breakfast, but again I wasn't really hungry. I wouldn't like to hurt Mrs. Hudson's feelings, so I took some of the food and threw it in the garbage can. I lay some paper over it so when she would change it, she wouldn't see the food. Now back to the case. If Jacob's out to kill me he must be somewhere close, but he would have to choose a hideout that's hard to find. The police are searching the area, but it's going to take sometime before they'll have the hole area covered. Meanwhile I can think of other places where his hideout maybe can be and who knows, maybe I'll get a chance to come out and investigate by myself a bit.


	2. As good as dead

I had managed to sneak out, it was surprisingly easy. I desperately needed some fresh air, having been locked up in there for almost three days now. I wished I could see Watson's face when he finds out that I've gone for a walk.  
>"Holmes!" Someone yelled behind me.<br>"Speak about the devil. Watson my friend, wanna join me?" I asked, but kept walking.  
>"Holmes you idiot, don't you get it, someone's trying to kill you and you're out taking a walk!" he yelled again.<br>"I was getting crazy in there, breathing the same air over and over, again and again. I just needed to get out a bit, that's all." I said, trying to sound calm and collected, which I wasn't.  
>"Then open a window! We need to get you back to your room," he said while trying to get to turn around.<br>"This way, we're taking a shortcut."  
>"Holmes, I don't think this is such a great idea, have you even used this shortcut before? I haven't." He muttered, looking worried.<br>"No, but I have heard that it should end right by Baker Street."  
>"Holmes are sure about this?" He just moved from worried to extremely worried.<br>I stumbled over something; it wasn't until I turned around and looked in Watson's eye's that I knew. It was a trap. The last thing I remember happened in slow-motion. Watson came running and pushed me away, then a bomb went off. The flames were everywhere, pieces of shattered wood and bricks were flying around in the alley. I could hear people nearing, but that was the only thing I could hear. I tried getting up, but lost my balance. Leaning up against the remains of the wall, I felt like vomiting, but it had to wait. I tried to get a clear vision, but it was hard with all the clouds of ashes. I could see the police coming closer. One of them came over to me and started talking to me, but I couldn't cut the words. I was completely in shock. The man began shaking me, yelling. All of a sudden all kinds of sounds were screaming inside of my head, including the man yelling at me.  
>"Holmes. Holmes. Are you okay. Shall I follow you down to the hospital?"<br>"No. No..." I passed out.

I got my consciousness back when I was dragged into the study. I was dumped in my armchair when I heard some police men talking with Mrs. Hudson.  
>"Dr. Watson is being transported to the hospital, we will inform you when know more," one of the police men informed.<br>"Thank you. Thank you very much officer." Mrs. Hudson replied, sounding very shocked.  
>"About Holmes, if he doesn't feel better in a few days I would advise you to call a doctor and let him take a look at Holmes" The other police man said.<br>"Thank you. I'll keep an eye on him. Thank you again officer."  
>When they had all left I tried to stand up, but it just ended up with me vomiting all over the floor and then passing out again.<p>

When I woke up for the third time in the last 5 hours I noticed something weird. I have been vomiting a lot lately, but still Mrs. Hudson hasn't come up with some food, but before when almost nothing was wrong she came up with something or maybe not? I crawled over to the trashcan with the hope that Mrs. Hudson hadn't changed it yet and luckily she hadn't. I couldn't believe that I was searching after food in a bin. I found some potato mash in the bottom of the bin. All I needed to do now was to examine it to see if there were any thing in it that shouldn't be there.

After a few tests I found out that there were poison in the potato mash, I couldn't find out exactly what kind of poison it was, but I knew it was a strong one. I could have been dead. Tons of questions popped up in my head, but only one was really important: How did he get access to the study without anyone noticing him?  
>Until now there had been two assassination attempts. That means that I was supposed to have died today. Lucky for me, the day wasn't over yet.<p> 


	3. Breakout

Hello! I'm sorry about my chapters being so short lately... i will try making them longer :)

This chapter is writen in Watson's point of view, so well. Hope you'll injoy :D

* * *

><p>Imagine the worst headache you have ever had and multiply that by three, then you might know how I'm feeling. Opening my eyes was like someone had glued my eyelids together, and I won't even begin with my leg. My hands were freezing, not that I was cold, because someone had draped a blanket over me while I was out of it. The light was awfully bright, but manageable. There was a window on the left side of my bed, but it was covered by a heavy-looking curtain that was covereing in what I would say the ugliest pattern I have ever seen, filled with matching colours. The walls were a mix of grey and white but mostly grey. The door was pretty much matching up with the walls, but it looked older. I hadn't noticed until that moment but, standing beside the window, was a kind of shadowy figure, sitting in a rather uncomfortable-looking chair, pinkish in colour. The shadowy figure became more and more clear as my eyes adjusted to their surroundings. It was a rather tall-looking policeman, who seemed to have fallen asleep. The reason for my being here hit me like a flash of light. The bomb.<p>

"Holmes!" I said out loud, but not so loud that the policemen woke up.

I tried getting up, which was easier said than done, because my leg was hurting like hell. Once I'd levered myself up, I took the chart board that was hanging in the end of my bed. The notes said that my leg had suffered a lot of damage, but luckily nothing was broken. I tried leaning on the damaged leg. Immediately pain ripped through my leg, I wanted to lay back down, but I couldn't. I had to get to Holmes. I reached the door, trying to looking for some kind of cane. Of course there were two of those stupid hospital canes under the bed. I had to limp all the way back to the bed, but it was worth it, the cane did help. I left the room and walked out into a long hallway, only a few people were walking around so if I was lucky I could get out without being noticed. I started walking down the hall, but didn't get very far before the policeman opened the door and began running down towards me. I quickly slipped into one of the elevators and pressed the down button. It seemed to be my lucky day, because the policeman hadn't been quick enough. I reached the bottom floor, racing as fast as I could towards the exit. The only thing I could concentrate on was getting out, reaching Holmes and see if he was okay.

"Somebody, stop that man!" A man yelled only a few meters behind me.

People started glaring and nurses were racing after me with tranquilizer needles. I made it outside, but stumbled over the edge of the pavement, and fell. My leg hurt so bad. I crawled into a nearby ally, hoping they wouldn't search there. I knew that I had to keep moving, but I couldn't. My leg was hurting too bad for me to continue and before I knew it I passed out.

I woke up, not only were my hands freezing this time. I was still lying in the ally, I could get to Holmes, but I still had to be careful. The police could still be looking for me. I tried getting up by leaning against the wall, I could probably get along this way, but not for long. I had to hurry; it wouldn't be long before the police would find me, which reminded me of a small problem. Holmes was being shadowed by the police so how should I get to him before they got to me? This was about to get really interesting.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review :) thank you<p> 


	4. On the run

Hey guys!

I know that it has been a long time since i last updated my Fan-Fic, so I chose to lay off some time to write chapter 4, and i'll try getting chapter 5 done as fast aa possible... I almost feel bad for not writing in all this time :*(

* * *

><p>I was sneaking my way through the ally, using the wall for support. I was walking as fast as I could with my leg still hurting like hell, but still it took me about a half hour or so to make my way to Baker street.<p>

"Psssssst!", it suddenly sounded from behind me.

I slowly turned around to see…. Nothing. Nothing at all, or at list not a person. A cat was running towards one of the windows in the building, simply jumping inside without making a noise. I looked around, but found no one, so I kept moving.

I stopped in the end of an ally from the opposite side of Holmes's house. It was weird, I couldn't see any cops, but I guess that was the point. The killer should think that Holmes was free to kill, while in all secrecy they were hiding and shadowing all around the building. Holmes weren't even allowed to go outside by himself, and after all this bomb thing I'm sure he aren't even allowed to go out of his room.

I heard foot steeps coming from behind me, they were getting closer. I quickly hid behind some trashcans.

"So what do you want me to do? With all the cops around him there's no chance of even getting near him." One of the men said nervously.

"Don't worry. I don't care how you do it or how long it takes, I just want to see him dead." The other man said, his voice sounding familiar.

"But how? It's impossi.." The familiar sounding man interrupted.

"No. It's not. If you want your money then you'll have to kill Sherlock Holmes, do you understand? Just do your job and be done with it." And before the other man had a chance to answer, he simply walked away.

When they both had left, I scrambled out from behind the trashcans, thinking about where I had heard the man's voice before. The best guess was that it's that mental guy Brendan something, the man who is trying to kill Holmes, or by the looks of it; have paid someone to do the dirty work.

"Hey! Stay where you are," a manly voice said suddenly behind me, "Backup over here!"

The sound of footsteps was getting closer. I tried running, but with my leg it was nearly impossible. After a few minutes of half running, half limping my way forward, I almost got tackled down by the policemen. I got crushed down onto the pavement, my leg hurting more than ever. The last thing I remember before passing out was the sound of me screaming my lungs out.

…

I didn't know what time it was, or how much time had passed, all I knew was that I was lying in a sofa in front of a fireplace, filling me with warmth. My leg was bandaged, what meant that it had to be broken. I tried lifting myself up a bit. First then I realized where I was; I was in Holmes's house, or actually his living room. The doctors must have thought that placing me here, would mean that I wouldn't escape, because this was where I wanted to be.

"Oh thank the lord, how are you feeling dear? Do you need anything? Are you in pain? Should I call a doctor?" My mind had been to fuggy to even realize, that Mrs. Hudson was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace, with tea in one hand and a book in the other. She was looking worried.

"No, it's okay. Now would you please Excuse me; I'll go see to Holmes." I said, trying to move my leg.

"Absolutely not, the doctor told me to keep you in bed. I'm going to call him and ask him to come by. Until then, you are going to stay where you are, do you understand?", And without waiting on my answer, she disappeared into the kitchen.

I tried moving my leg again, but it must have been tranquilized because I couldn't feel it. When I got both legs down on the floor, I tried gently to put some weight on the broken leg. The pain was unbearable, but I had to get to Holmes, whatever it took. That's when I spotted a pair of crutches, leaning up against the chair where Mrs. Hudson had been. I crept down on the floor and started making my way towards the chair. Getting the crutches was the easy part, now came the part where I actually had to stand up on my own with only the crutches as help. I couldn't even describe the pain in my leg, I was on the brink of screaming, but I made it. I was standing. I could hear Mrs. Hudson talking on the phone in the kitchen, I was afraid I didn't have much time left. I hurried up the stairs, as quick as you could with a broken leg. I couldn't hear Mrs. Hudson talking anymore. I was almost there, I could see the door.

"Oh my! Help, somebody come help!" I could hear the front door being opened, and hear footsteps coming closer.

I was standing in front of the door. I turned the knob. It was locked. I started banging on the door.

"HOLMES! It's John! Unlock the door!", I could see the three men coming up the stairs. One of them had a nettle.

Luckily the door was opened, and I hurried inside.

"Lock the door!", I said, tripping over myself and falling.

Holmes's point of view

The day went by slowly, but at list I was feeling better. Why couldn't I remember what that guys name was? If Watson had been here he could have told me, or at list I could have asked him.

…

Once in a while I went over parting the curtains slightly, then I would open the window a little and if I was lucky, I would get some information. By then I hadn't heard anything relevant, but then I heard two policemen talking about a man who had escaped from the hospital.

"I heard he is going to show up here" one of the policemen said.

"The chief said that if they didn't catch him soon, then we would have to take care of it." the other one said.

"yeah, but he can't have gotten far. His leg was badly hurt under some kind of explosion."

Only seconds later there was shouting from behind an ally, (I couldn't get a good look) but the worst part was the scream. It broke through the shouts, the carriages, the horses, everything.

It was Watson.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it and that you are as much exsited as i am on the next chapter.<p>

Feel free to leave a review maybe tell me what you think, or if there is something that i need to fix.


End file.
